A vacation at Tohjo Falls
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: After being able to take some time off of work, David and Eileen decide to take a vacation to the famous Tohjo Falls. Once there, David tells Eileen about his family and she listens to him intently. He also does a kind gesture for her as well as give her a special present for her. After that, they enter into a rare contest together with a bet made about what 1 of them might get.


It was a some what windy and cloudy 77 degree day at the famous and attractive Tohjo Falls. Walking near the falls was a dude wearing black boots, black shorts, and a black short sleeves shirt, carrying a brown paper bag with him. Next to him was a chick wearing old dirty orange flip flops, pink shorts, and a dark brown skirt, also carrying a brown paper bag next to her. The dude's name was David and the chick's name was Eileen.

David was known to the world as the TV loving online survey taking dude that had recently saved the world from a near cataclysmic event with the help of 3 other dudes known as Paul, Barry, and Kenny. He was some what of a celebrity now and didn't like it. He knew that people might start coming after him or stalking him, hoping to learn more about the dude people thought was a hit man, based on the fact that he wears dark clothing often and hates sun light.

Eileen was known as a gym trainer and as the 2nd bare foot fighting genius. She was some what of a celebrity herself and didn't like being bothered by paparazzi people stalking her for interviews. She felt David's frustrations and decided that the both of them should take a vacation.

The vacation location being Tohjo Falls, is located between Johto and Kanto. Eileen decided that she and David should visit the Johto side of Tohjo Falls. They find a beautiful blue bench located in front of the falls and they decide to sit down and watch the awesome falling water.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Where does all that water come from?

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Who knows.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I swear it's paranormal.

EILEEN: (laughing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) It looks hypnotic.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What's really hypnotic is your sense of clothe coloring.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What do you mean?

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You over did it with the black clothing again.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'll have you know that dudes look more attractive in dark colored clothing.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Some of them also look more edgy and dangerous.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Dark clothing shows off a dude's dark side for the world to see.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Spooky!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) So how's gym trainer life treating you.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Some what hectic.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Sounds some what stressful.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) It is.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I assume Maylene is kicking butts.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) As usual, yes.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) She's good at kicking and punching her way through her challengers.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Agreed!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) It beats having to go up against a near cataclysmic event.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Yeah and i hope scary stuff like that doesn't happen ever again.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That's true.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'm so relieved that it's over and that you, Paul, Barry, and Kenny made it out alive.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Me too.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You really are an awesome dude.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Go on.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Not only that, but you're a celebrity now and a lot of people know you and what you and the rest of the awesome foursome did.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That's the unfortunate part.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Of course.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) It sucks to have so many people knowing who you are and what you are.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Of course.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) At least the world has started to heal from the crisis and a sense of normalcy has returned.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) All thanks to the awesome foursome.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Well said.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) So how's things going at that store job of yours'?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Better!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) How so?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Well for starters i've been now put in charge of coloring coordinating male clothing which is much better than organizing products on shelves and lifting heavy furniture.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Way to go.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Not only that, but the new inspector came by recently, looked over the male clothing section of the store, and said the male clothing looked awesome.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Way to go again.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Also, my boss told me to keep doing what i've been doing.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Way to go yet again.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I just wasn't very good at organizing products and carrying furniture.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That's too bad.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Not only that, but i ended up breaking a big expensive vase.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Uh oh.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Lucky for me, my co workers were mostly easy going about the whole incident and i wasn't charged for it.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That's good.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My clumsy ass was saved.

EILEEN: (laughing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I finally got a decent job at long last.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I knew you could do it.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My determination paid me off.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That sounds like something Ash would say.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Right!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Please tell me a little about your family!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Okay!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Okay!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I have 2 older siblings.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What are their genders?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Male and female.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Keep going.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What my older sister's occupation is, is a mystery to me.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Too bad.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My older brother's occupation involves tech products retail.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Sounds complex.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You already know what my mother does.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Of course.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) As for my old man, he works for a temp agency.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Really?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Yeah and believe it or not, but i was employed by that same agency too.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Really?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Yeah, but i didn't work a single day for them because they don't give you a far enough heads up before trying to send you to work at a particular place.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Why?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) No clue.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Temp agencies are something else.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Agreed!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What else about your family?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My late grandfather was involved in the military.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) How so?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) He traveled the world doing various tasks.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What kind of various tasks?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That part i unfortunately don't know.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That's quite unfortunate.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Yep!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'm sure he's looking down on you from Heaven and feeling proud about his grandson serving the community.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Amen!

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) David, can i ask you for a favor?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) For you Eileen, 2 favors.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Can you wash and clean my old orange flip flops for me.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Your wish is my command master.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Thank you my servant.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You're welcome.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Get started then.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I obey.

David gets up from the bench, walks over and in front of Eileen, and gets on 1 knee in front of her. She then lifts up both of her feet slightly and he slowly slips each flip flop off of her foot. He then sets the pair of old dirty orange flip flops next to her bare feet and she looks down on him and places her feet down on the ground.

EILEEN: (looking down on David) Is something wrong my servant?

DAVID: (looking up at Eileen) Do you want me to use my shirt to clean your old dirty orange flip flops for you my master?

EILEEN: (looking down on David) Not quite.

DAVID: (looking up at Eileen) Than how?

Eileen grabs a medium sized white towel out of her brown paper bag and tosses it at David. He catches it and looks back up at her.

EILEEN: (looking down on David) Servant, i order you to use that and to do a thorough job washing and cleaning my old dirty orange flip flops for me!

DAVID: (holding the towel and looking up at Eileen) I shall humbly obey you my master.

EILEEN: (looking down on David) Of course.

David grabs Eileen's old dirty orange flip flops and walks over to the lake that the Tohjo Falls has formed. He starts to slowly and thoroughly wash and clean Eileen's old dirty orange flip flops. Eileen watches this and starts kicking her bare feet back and forth for a few seconds and then stops the kicking. Suddenly, she starts thinking to herself with an evil smile on her face.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) That's right my personal servant.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) Wash and clean my old dirty orange flip flops for me.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) I have you wrapped around my little toe and can make you obey my every request.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) 1 of these days, i'll make you clip my toe nails, give me a pedicure, and then finish off my spa treatment with a nice long relaxing foot massage.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) It'll be exhausting for you slaving over my feet for me, but nice and relaxing for me.

EILEEN: (smiling evilly, thinking to herself, and watching David wash and clean her old dirty orange flip flops) However, you'll feel honored tending and attending to my royally gorgeous feet.

Eileen stops smiling evilly and stops thinking to herself. David has finished washing and cleaning Eileen's old orange flip flops and they look brand new. She points to the trash can next to the blue bench that they have been sitting on as a way of signaling him to throw the wet dirty white towel in the trash. He does exactly that. He then places her old now clean orange flip flops next to her bare feet and sits back on the blue bench next to her. She stares at him and then starts chatting with him.

EILEEN: (looking at David) Aren't you going to slip my orange flip flops on my feet?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Not quite.

EILEEN: (looking at David) Why not?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I have a special surprise for you.

EILEEN: (looking at David) What is it?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Please close your eyes and lift up your feet a little.

EILEEN: (looking at David) Alright!

Eileen shuts her eyes closed completely and lifts up her bare feet slight. David takes something out of his brown paper bag and gets up from the bench. He then walks over and in front of Eileen. He gets down on 1 knee, grabs her left bare foot, and puts something comfortable on it. He then grabs her right bare foot and puts something comfortable on it too. She lowers her feet back on the ground. He goes back to sitting on the blue bench next to her and is excited about what she'll say about the surprise.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You can open your eyes now.

Eileen does so and a big smile appears on her face.

EILEEN: (looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) Oh my God.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) A special present fit for a queen.

EILEEN: (looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) They're so royally beautiful.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Do you like them?

EILEEN: (looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) I do.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) They're a treat for your feet.

EILEEN: (looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) Agreed!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) How do you feel after i slipped them on to your royal feet?

EILEEN: (looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) Enchanted!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'm glad you feel that way.

EILEEN: (blushing while looking down at her feet and brand new shiny flip flops with a big smile on her face) Thank you David.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You're welcome.

Eileen has a new pair of some what thick black flip flops with straps that have tiny shiny diamonds decorated on them. She starts to look at Tohjo Falls yet again.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You're such a thoughtful man to have done this for me.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'd do almost anything for a special woman like you Eileen.

EILEEN: (blushing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Oh David, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You deserve to be showered with complements.

EILEEN: (blushing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Hearing that means a lot to me.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Those flip flops with the diamond decorated straps make your feet look even more royally beautiful.

EILEEN: (blushing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Agreed!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) What are you going to do with your old clean orange flip flops?

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'll give them to you if you want them.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) No thanks.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) In that case, i'll just throw them away.

Eileen picks up her old clean orange flip flops, gets up from the blue bench, and throws them in the trash can. She goes back to the blue bench and sits back down next to David.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Orange looks good on your feet.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Thanks!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Although, flip flops with straps decorated with tiny shiny diamonds look even better on your beautiful feet.

EILEEN: (blushing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Agreed!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I'm honored i was able to treat your beautiful feet.

EILEEN: (blushing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Me and my beautiful feet thank you.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) You're welcome.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My feet have been bejeweled.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Well said.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) My old orange flip flops were going to start tearing up soon any way.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I see.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) They were also getting to be a little bit smelly.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) I didn't smell it.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Really?

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Right!

Eileen notices that it's 2:50 pm.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) It'll be 4:00 pm real soon.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Oh fudge.

EILEEN: (laughing and looking at Tohjo Falls) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) We don't want to be late for the big soda drinking contest.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) That we don't.

DAVID: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Lets go now.

EILEEN: (looking at Tohjo Falls) Alright!

David and Eileen leave Tohjo Falls and walk towards the sight of the big burp off, carrying their empty brown paper bags with them. On the way there, they decide to make a bet with each other. The bet deal details is that if he wins, Eileen has to give him an extremely rare 2 dollar bill. However, if she wins, he has to challenge Maylene to a sparring battle and has to have a bet with her about who ever wins the possible sparring battle. They both agree to the very juicy terms and continue walking towards the sight of the big burp off contest.

They finally make it there and at 4:00 pm, the big burp off contest began. At the end of it, David managed to defeat Eileen and 10 other contestants by drinking a grand total of 64 ounces of soda pop. Eileen came in second place by drinking a total of 51 ounces of soda pop. David felt a little sick, but felt good at the same time too. He was given a green 1st place ribbon for his love of soda and burping. He was proud to be dubbed the number 1 soda belching drinking lover.

DAVID: (yelling loudly and proudly) I'M NUMBER 1.

Eileen, the judges, the rest of the contestants, and the crowd start clapping and cheering for David. After the big burp off contest ends, David and Eileen head to the nearest hotel and decide to eat pizza in the cafeteria. They ended up eating a lot and drinking it down with water. Eileen decides to keep her promise and gives David an extremely rare 2 crisp dollar bill. He happily puts it in his bulging wallet and they start to converse a little after eating their fill of jumbo size cheese pizza slices.

EILEEN: You've earned that extremely rare 2 dollar bill.

DAVID: In deed i have.

EILEEN: I've been meaning to ask you something.

DAVID: The soda burping king shall listen to your request.

EILEEN: Well my soda burping king, Maylene wants you to teach Riley your foot massaging technique.

DAVID: Uh oh.

EILEEN: What?

DAVID: I think Maylene has some sort of nefarious plot to make Riley her very own personal foot slave.

EILEEN: Did you just use the word "Nefarious!"?

DAVID: Oh yes.

EILEEN: I don't know what that word means, but if your theory is correct, Riley had better prepare himself to be Maylene's official toe toucher.

DAVID: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha!

EILEEN: It's true.

DAVID: That request of hers' is both unusual and expected.

EILEEN: So will you agree to it?

DAVID: In order to pull something like that off, i'd have to demonstrate to Riley how to do it by rubbing her feet in front of him.

EILEEN: Than do that.

DAVID: I can't or rather, i kind of don't want to.

EILEEN: But you rock and roll when it comes to giving a female foot massages, so why not?

DAVID: I have an obvious reason that stinks if ya catch my drift.

EILEEN: I catch your drift now.

DAVID: Riley will just have to practice on her personally until he figures out my foot rubbing technique.

EILEEN: Or Green or Reggie could do the messy task.

DAVID: Right!

EILEEN: I forgot to mention that my new special black some what think flip flops with diamond decorated straps are really comfortable to the soles of my soft feet.

DAVID: You deserve to walk around in comfort my dear.

EILEEN: You're super special David.

DAVID: You too.

EILEEN: Thank you.

DAVID: You're welcome.

EILEEN: I'm going to bed early now.

DAVID: Have a nice sleep.

EILEEN: You too.

Eileen grabs her empty brown paper bag and walks away from the table and out of the cafeteria. She then walks through the long hall way and to her room door. She unlocks it, walks into her room, closes the door, and then locks it. She goes to bed at exactly 10:00 pm and sleeps peacefully with a big satisfied smile on her face.

David eventually grabs his empty brown paper bag and walks away from the table and out of the cafeteria. He then walks through the long hall way and to his room door. He unlocks it, walks into his room, closes the door, and then locks it. He goes to bed at exactly 11:11 pm and sleeps peacefully with a big smile on his face.

The next day, both David and Eileen have breakfast in the same cafeteria. David has a big stack of triple fudgy chocolaty pancakes with some milk to drink them down and Eileen has a big stack of apple flavored waffles and drinks them down with some orange juice. They were both satisfied with their meals and left early.

Due to work related reasons, both David and Eileen decide to end their vacation. They wish that their vacation could go on longer, but they know how important their jobs are. That being said, they go to the nearest bus station and each buy a bus ticket to their own home town. They talk to each other before their buses take off.

DAVID: This vacation was short lived, but awesome.

EILEEN: I concur.

DAVID: Enjoy your new black some what think flip flops with the diamond decorated straps.

EILEEN: I will and i'll also tell Maylene about my idea about Green or Reggie giving her a foot massage.

DAVID: My money is on Green doing it since he's closer to her age and loves to please females.

EILEEN: Good 2 points.

DAVID: I know.

EILEEN: Well, it's been pleasurable.

They both decide to hug each other with both of their arms wrapped around each other.

DAVID: (hugging Eileen) Good bye Eileen.

EILEEN: (hugging David) Good bye David.

They unhug from each other and each of them get on their bus to their home town. Eileen happily says something to herself while sitting on the moving bus to home.

EILEEN: (talking to herself with a smile on her face) Thanks for the new special flip flops decorated with tiny shiny diamonds my special friend.

She stares out of her bus window with a content smile on her face. As for David, he stares out of his bus window with a stoic expression on his face. He wonders what the future holds for him, Eileen, and the awesome foursome. He also hopes that what ever challenges he faces in his future, that he can defeat them and watch TV.

 **This story idea of mine was a special request from my special friend and collaborator QUEENSPELLER67. This story i typed up is also my 2 year anniversary story present to her. There's a lot of friendliness, comedy, and adventure in this story for all of you readers out there. Happy 2 year anniversary QUEENSPELLER67.**


End file.
